Si seulement
by Remilia29
Summary: Le désir de vouloir se rendre utile, le désir de vouloir l'aider. Elle n'avait pas hésité, elle s'était jetée dans la bataille et encore une fois, c'est lui qui l'avait sauvé. Label SPPS ?


**Coucou tout le monde ! :3**

**Alors, voici si on peut appeler ça comme ça un OS centré sur Cobra et Kinana.**

**L'idée m'est venue comme ça en lisant les scans. **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! 8D**

* * *

La bataille faisait rage, la bataille de l'humanité contre les dragons. Une jeune femme se tenait là, à observer le champ de bataille, à observer le chaos qui commençait à se répandre petit à petit. De où elle était, elle pouvait aussi apercevoir les gens qui s'affolaient tentant désespérément de quitter la ville au plus vite. Ils tenaient leurs enfants dans leurs bras, ces enfants qui pleuraient, qui étaient terrorisés.

Elle voyait aussi les dragons, ces créatures poisseuses qui ne cherchaient qu'à tout détruire. Leurs tirs fusaient provoquant au passage des explosions assourdissantes. La fumée s'élevait comme un voile opaque, une légère odeur de brûlé l'accompagnait. Tout ceci était soutenu par les cris des mages qui tombaient un à un, ces humains qui ployaient sous la puissance phénoménale de ces monstres alors qu'ils tentaient vainement de sauver le monde, de sauver leur vie et celle de tout les autres.

Kinana était impuissante et ça l'énervait de rester sans rien pouvoir faire. La jeune femme aurait voulu se battre aussi en compagnie de ses amis mais elle était faible et elle avait peur, peur de ces créatures. Elle aussi, elle aurait voulu être forte, forte comme Erik. Son ami était quelque part au milieu de ce massacre, s'acharnant contre une de ces ignobles créatures avide de sang et de destruction.

Son cœur se resserra, elle le sentait, il n'avait pas l'avantage face au dragon. Son esprit fut alors encombré par des images plus mauvaises les unes que les autres. Ces images qui défilaient à une vitesse ahurissante, projetant un film macabre dans son esprit.

La serveuse fut prise de légers tremblements, elle devait l'aider, le rejoindre pour le soutenir ne serait-ce qu'une infime seconde mais elle avait peur, peur d'y rester, peur de le décevoir.

Prenant finalement son courage à deux mains, elle s'élança sans le moindre doute, s'enfonçant dans cette horrible hécatombe. Kinana courrait, elle courrait sans jamais s'arrêter, son cœur battait de plus en fort tapant contre sa cage thoracique. La fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir, ses jambes commençaient à lui faire mal. A chaque instants, elle sentait qu'elle allait lâcher prise mais la jeune femme se ressaisissait à chaque fois.

Tout autour d'elle il n'y avait plus que des ruines, par-ci et par-là des cadavres jonchaient sur le sol. L'odeur du sang mélangé à l'odeur de cendre avaient imprégné l'air. Une envie de vomir lui prit, son estomac menaçait de tout renvoyer mais elle réussit à se contrôler.

La jeune femme chancelait sur ses jambes manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, le ciel qui d'habitude était bleu azur accompagné par des nuages blancs cotonneux. Ce ciel n'était plus maintenant. Il avait en quelques sortes muté en ciel noirâtre, souillé, recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Des particules de cendre et de suie virevoltaient dans l'air.

Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée, seul de l'air pollué passait à travers ses lèvres fines empêchant ses poumons de bien fonctionner, abîmant au passage son système respiratoire. Sa vision devenait trouble, tout était flou, elle n'arrivait plus à distinguer ce qui l'entourait, seul des silhouettes et des ombres dansaient devant ses yeux.

Kinana se sentait partir, des larmes glissaient le long de ses joues. Pitoyable, elle était pitoyable. Elle n'avait même pas réussit à le rejoindre. Elle voulait tellement se rendre utile mais elle n'avait été d'aucune utilité. Le liquide amer glissa sur ses joues jusqu'à atteindre sa bouche, ce goût salé qui s'infiltrait était juste insupportable.

Soudainement, ses genoux se retrouvèrent au sol soulevant un nuage poussiéreux au contact. Elle allait céder c'était une évidence. Malgré toutes ses tentatives et toute la bonne volonté du monde, elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre le dessus sur son corps, à en reprendre le contrôle. Kinana avait flanché, et elle s'en était rendue compte, mais trop tard.

La demoiselle se sentait chuter vers l'avant, c'était fini pour elle. La jeune femme pouvait apercevoir une petite silhouette qui apparut au loin devant elle, avant qu'elle ne produise un flash lumineux. Un mini dragon hein ? Prêt à en finir avec elle, à l'éliminer. Ces bestioles n'avaient aucun scrupule, s'attaquer à tout ce qui bouge, voilà ce à quoi ils servaient.

Abandonnant toute résistance avec son corps, la jeune femme ferma les yeux d'elle-même se déconnectant complètement de la réalité. La violette sentit ses larmes dévaler ses joues. Elle attendit l'impact avec le sol mais il ne vint jamais, à la place, elle sentit un bras la retenir au niveau de sa taille.

La femme aux cheveux violets s'interrogea sur la personne. Peut être était-elle tombée dans les bras d'un ange et qu'il l'emmenait au Paradis ? Elle sentit sa tête se caler contre quelque chose de confortable qui dégageait une chaleur qui la réconforté. L'étreinte des bras se faisait plus forte, une main glissa le long de son visage allant jusqu'à ses yeux et essuyant ses larmes.

Difficilement, la jeune femme parvint à ouvrir ses lourdes paupières. Elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer clairement le visage de son sauveur. Des vagues de flou lui assaillaient les yeux, ses yeux rougis et gonflés par ses larmes, celles qui témoignaient de sa souffrance qu'elle soit physique ou morale.

Aveuglément, la jeune femme posa avec délicatesse sa main sur le visage de celui qui lui faisait face. Cette sensation avec le contact, une petite décharge lui traversa la main, c'était lui aucun doute. Cet effet lui fit reprendre une part de ses sens.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? N'était-il pas censé se battre contre un dragon ? Et le mini dragon qui avait attaqué, que lui était-il arrivé ? Oh sûrement que Cobra l'avait exterminé, il était fort et robuste, une créature pareille ne pouvait pas lui faire face bien longtemps.

La demoiselle eut bien vite sa réponse et ce n'était pas celle à laquelle elle s'attendait. Posant sa main à terre pour se relever, Kinana constata bien vite que le sol était humide. Étrange, le climat était tout sauf humide et il n'avait pas plut de la journée.

Observant sa main, elle remarqua avec horreur que sa peau d'habitude blanche comme de la porcelaine était immaculé d'un liquide vermeille.

Semblant comprendre la situation, la serveuse releva la tête pour constater la dure réalité. Non, non, ce n'était pas possible ! De rage, la mauve agrippa ses cheveux de ses deux mains pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Une main tremblante s'approcha doucement et vint se poser sur son visage. La tête de la jeune femme se redressa plongeant ses yeux d'un vert profond dans ceux violets de son ami qui semblaient ne plus rien refléter.

- Sau... sauve toi tant qu'il... en est encore temps...

Sur ces mots dépourvu du moindre éclat de vie, le dragon slayer se laissa tomber inconscient dans les bras de la jeune serveuse. Sa blessure béante témoignait qu'il s'était prit le tir de plein fouet. L'hémoglobine dégoulinait de sa poitrine.

Cette dernière voulait hurler. Elle voulait évacuer sa tristesse, sa rage. Elle voulait se battre, lui montrer que son sacrifice n'avait pas été vain. Mais elle n'y parvenait pas, elle était là, clouée au sol, retenu par des chaînes invisibles.

Oh oui, Kinana aurait voulu se lever et affronter le dragon miniature. La femme aux cheveux violets n'avait aucunes chances et elle le savait mieux que quiconque, mais elle voulait essayer seulement son propre poids la retenait.

Et elle pleurait, sans jamais s'arrêter, serrant toujours son ami fort contre elle pour tenter de stopper l'hémorragie. Rien à faire, elle aurait bien voulu crier, appeler à l'aide mais sa gorge la brûlait. Alors, elle avait décider de protéger Erik en attendant que quelqu'un les trouve.

Au loin, l'horizon rougeâtre semblait témoigner de la bataille. Cette lueur carmin qu'il renvoyait était comme le reflet du sang déversé. Les nuages ténébreux qui passèrent par là, se fendirent en une sorte de sourire carnassier et moqueur qui semblait s'adresser à toute l'humanité.

* * *

**Gnoilà ! C'est fini !**

**Pour tout vous dire, je ne suis pas très fière de cet OS... J'attends vos avis, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs !**

**C'est assez triste comme vous l'aurez remarqué mais bon dieu, que j'aime tout ce qui est triste ! Certaines personnes peuvent d'ailleurs en témoigner ! XD**

**M'enfin si vous ne voulez pas finir comme Cobra, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! C: *prépare un scalpel* Héhé !**


End file.
